


Индивидуальная реакция, или Бедный папа

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У инспектора Лестрейда своеобразная реакция на некоторые препараты (ахтг: в тексте упоминается употребление наркотиков).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Индивидуальная реакция, или Бедный папа

\- Все точно, босс. – Неприметный мужчина в сером костюме, больше похожий на клерка, чем на правую руку крупного наркоторговца, аккуратно прикрыл крышку небольшого черного дипломата. Тихо лязгнули замки. Лестрейд, развалясь на стуле, наблюдал за этими манипуляциями с хорошо разыгранным равнодушием.  
\- Товар, - вежливо напомнил он.  
Перед ним на стол опустился дипломат покрупнее. Лестрейд выпрямился, с деланным предвкушением потирая руки, и откинул крышку. Его глазам предстали ровно уложенные ряды прозрачных пакетов, туго набитых белым порошком.  
\- Как и договаривались. – Единственный – кроме него – сидящий мужчина напротив сверлил его пристальным взглядом. Он явно чего-то ждал.  
Инспектор выругался про себя. Этого он и боялся. Но делать было нечего, и Лестрейд, фальшиво улыбаясь, достал из кармана нож.  
Лезвие щелкнуло, открываясь. Инспектор притянул к себе дипломат и вскрыл ближайший пакет. Стоявший за его правым плечом громила услужливо протянул ему серебряную трубочку. Лестрейд вставил ее в ноздрю и, наклонившись вперед, вдохнул.  
Слизистую ожгло огнем. Лестрейд сглотнул застрявшую в горле горечь и небрежно смахнул с ресниц выступившие на глазах слезы. Пошмыгал носом, привыкая, послюнил палец и, собрав с лезвия остатки порошка, задумчиво размазал его по деснам.  
Сидящий напротив мужчина расслабился.  
\- Ну как? – самодовольно поинтересовался он.  
\- Pas mal, - соврал Лестрейд, прислушиваясь к себе. – Чем бодяжили?  
\- Таблетками.  
Инспектор хмыкнул.  
\- Неплохо, - повторил он по-английски. И негромко позвал: - Трой!  
\- Да, босс? – откликнулся громила.  
Лестрейд кивнул на чемодан. Громила без лишней суеты залепил разрез скотчем и захлопнул крышку. Инспектор убрал в карман нож и поднялся.  
\- Приятно иметь с вами дело, - заметил его визави, протягивая руку.  
\- Взаимно. – Лестрейд без колебаний ее пожал. - Мы уходим первыми, - предупредил он.  
Мужчина согласно кивнул.  
Инспектор кивнул в ответ и не оглядываясь пошагал к машине – большому черному Хаммеру. «Его люди» в количестве четырех человек молча проследовали за ним.  
Хлопнули, закрываясь, двери, и Хаммер, взвизгнув колесами, резво вырулил с заброшенного склада.  
\- Как вы, Грег? – заботливо поинтересовался сидящий за рулем Трой.  
\- Нормально, - пробубнил Лестрейд, непрерывно шмыгая носом. – Давайте отмашку.  
Трой достал телефон.  
\- Можно, - коротко бросил он в трубку.  
На улице взвыли сирены. Хаммер зарулил за оцепление и остановился.  
Дело было сделано.  
\- Я уж думал, нам крышка, - признался сзади один из «бодигардов». – Когда этот урод на вас уставился.  
\- Простите, инспектор, - смущенно проговорил Трой, протягивая Лестрейду упаковку бумажных платков. – Мы никак не думали, что до этого дойдет.  
\- Ничего. - Лестрейд взял платок и безуспешно попытался высморкаться. – Главное, что все живы. И все позади.  
Все действительно было позади – даже не верилось! Когда три недели назад некие криминальные авторитеты волею случая приняли пришедшего на встречу с информатором Лестрейда за оптового покупателя кокаина из Франции (что значит оказаться в ненужное время в ненужном месте и машинально ответить на ненужном языке – спасибо тебе, бабушка!), ему и в голову не пришло, во что это все может вылиться. А именно – в три недели адовой работы под прикрытием, полной угроз, проверок и даже одного похищения. Знай он об этом заранее, он бы вряд ли откликнулся на слезную просьбу коллег из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками помочь им накрыть крупную торговую сеть и усадить за решетку ее поставщиков, сыграв для них роль подсадной утки. Но все вышло так, как вышло, и теперь детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд мог только радоваться, что дело ограничилось одной маленькой понюшкой кокаина. Небольшая цена за то, чтобы не быть изрешеченным пулями, если задуматься.  
\- От меня еще что-нибудь требуется? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Только показания в суде, - покачал головой Трой. – Вы свою работу сделали. Причем на «отлично». Не хотите к нам в отдел?  
\- Благодарю покорно, - содрогнулся Лестрейд. – Мне моих убийц хватает. Никогда не думал, что буду по ним скучать.  
\- Смотрите, - улыбнулся Трой. – Но так или иначе, мы у вас в долгу. Если что понадобится – только свистните.  
«Телохранители» на заднем сидении горячо его поддержали и, пожав Лестрейду на прощанье руку, гурьбой полезли из машины.  
\- Куда вас отвезти? - Трой завел мотор  
\- А вам не надо… - Инспектор кивнул в сторону освещенного яркими огнями склада.  
\- Подождут, - отмахнулся его коллега. – Так куда вас отвезти?  
Лестрейд поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно выстукивает ногой какой-то рваный ритм: проклятый кокаин начал действовать, гоняя кровь по венам в ускоренном режиме.  
\- Может, в больницу? – поднял брови Трой. – Капельницу поставить?  
\- А надо? – тоскливо вздохнул инспектор. Домой хотелось просто дьявольски – он три недели там не был.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Трой и ухмыльнулся. – Часа через три все само пройдет. Так куда вас отвезти?  
\- На Чаринг-кросс, - решил Лестрейд. Он еще успевал на последний поезд.  
Трой согласно кивнул и нажал на газ.

Уже в поезде инспектор понял, что что-то не так. Не то чтобы он был в этом деле большим специалистом, но пробовать кокаин ему доводилось: все мы когда-то были молодыми и глупыми. И хотя это было давно и всего пару раз, но Лестрейд готов был поклясться – таких ощущений он тогда не испытывал. Очевидно, все дело было в примеси, которой «разбодяжили» наркотик. Инспектор знал о своей индивидуальной реакции на некоторые препараты (к примеру, был целый ряд седативных, которые действовали на него с обратным эффектом), но понадеялся, что под «таблетками» имелся в виду обычный аспирин.  
Судя по всему, напрасно.  
«Надо было ехать в больницу», - скрипнул зубами Лестрейд. Но думать об этом было уже поздно – сейчас он бы ни за что туда не поехал. Объяснять, что конкретно с ним происходит, всему персоналу на радость – нет уж, увольте. Три часа он как-нибудь потерпит, дайте только до дома добраться.  
Инспектор поерзал на сидении и положил ногу на ногу. Народу в вагоне было мало, но ему все равно было чертовски неудобно. В том числе и физически. Он бы сейчас полжизни отдал за любимый плащ и старые брюки – вместо этой пижонской кожаной куртки и узких модельных джинсов, в которые его обрядили заботящиеся об аутентичности коллеги.  
Лестрейд посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. До «времени Х» оставалось два с половиной часа. В лучшем случае.  
«Виагрой они его бодяжили, что ли?» - с тоской подумал он.  
В другое время он бы даже посмеялся, но теперь ему было не до смеха. В отличие от кокаина, виагру инспектору пробовать еще не доводилось, но что-то ему подсказывало, что ощущения были бы примерно теми же. Если не на порядок ниже: такого стояка у него в жизни не было, хотя на отсутствие здорового либидо он никогда не жаловался. И не только стояка – вся его кожа словно истончилась, превратив тело в клубок нервных окончаний, каждое из которых горело огнем. Он чувствовал каждую складку на рубашке, каждое движение воздуха в вагоне, каждый вставший дыбом волосок. Каждая клетка его кожи словно вопила, умоляя о прикосновении, а о том, что творилось ниже пояса, лучше было даже и не думать.  
До нужной станции, меж тем, оставалось еще десять минут. Лестрейд сжал кулаки и начал повторять про себя таблицу умножения.  
На «семью семь – тридцать семь» он вывалился на платформу в Рочестере, хватая ртом воздух и на ходу сдирая с себя куртку: идти в таком виде по улице он не мог.  
Инспектор подставил горящее лицо дождю, благословляя родной английский климат, и торопливо пошагал домой, держа куртку перед собой как щит. 

В квартиру он ввалился в полуослепшем состоянии – перед глазами стояло красное марево, а руки тряслись так, что он долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Швырнув не нужную больше куртку в угол, инспектор ломанулся в кухню, теряя по дороге ботинки, и в два шага оказался у раковины. Нашарил, матерясь, нужный кран и со стоном сунул голову под холодную воду.  
В мозгах немного прояснилось, и Лестрейд вдруг осознал, что на кухне горит свет, хотя он точно помнил, что выключал его перед уходом. Инспектор замер, прислушиваясь, но шум льющейся воды все заглушал. Лестрейд потянулся к кобуре и тут же боковым зрением уловил движение в углу. В следующее мгновение он стоял посреди кухни с пистолетом в руках и целился в человека, видеть которого на собственной кухне для него было так же дико, как видеть папу римского в штанах.  
Майкрофт Холмс, так же известный как персонификация правительства всея Британии, сидел на его любимой табуретке за столом у двери и невозмутимо поигрывал полированной ручкой зонта. Направленное ему прямо в лоб пистолетное дуло он игнорировал.  
\- Кажется, я не вовремя? - светским тоном поинтересовался он.  
Лестрейд чертыхнулся и убрал пистолет.  
\- Какого черта? – бросил он сквозь зубы. – Я же мог вас пристрелить.  
\- О, я не думаю, - тонко улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Вы ведь профессионал, инспектор. Последние три недели как нельзя лучше это подтверждают.  
Лестрейд вздохнул и выключил воду.  
«Да уж, профессионал еще тот, - вздохнул он про себя. – Нанюхался всякой дряни, а теперь стою тут… и обтекаю». - Он потряс головой, чувствуя, как стекают за шиворот холодные капли воды.  
Но какая-то польза от этой ситуации все же была. Проклятый стояк приказал долго жить – очевидно, под влиянием стресса.  
«Слава тебе, господи!» – порадовался про себя Лестрейд. Предстать перед Майкрофтом в подобном состоянии было бы просто ужасно. А вдруг тот принял бы это на свой счет? Реакцию Холмса-старшего в этом случае инспектор даже представить себе боялся. Если, конечно, тот не…  
«Твою же мать! – скрипнул зубами инспектор. – Идиот! Ну зачем ты об этом подумал?»  
Он был прав – этого делать не стоило. При одной мысли о Майкрофте Холмсе в его постели стояк воспрянул ото сна, да так, что предыдущие его экзерсисы показались инспектору детскими шалостями.  
Лестрейд мысленно застонал и поспешил присесть на за стол напротив предмета своих несбыточных мечтаний, молясь про себя всем богам, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Майкрофт наблюдал за ним с веселым интересом.  
\- Вы плохо себя чувствуете, инспектор? - поднял брови он.  
\- Все в порядке, - выдавил из себя Лестрейд, вцепившись в табуретку. Он постарался дышать глубоко, но в итоге стало только хуже – вместе с осязанием обострилось и обоняние, и ноздри инспектора наполнил терпкий аромат дорогого одеколона, от которого кружилась голова и замирало сердце.  
\- Точно в порядке? – усомнился Майкрофт. – Выглядите вы не очень.  
\- Да, - из последних сил прохрипел Лестрейд. – Пришлось снимать пробу. Примесь… Индивидуальная реакция… - Он замотал головой, стараясь разогнать стоявший перед глазами туман.  
\- И что за реакция? – тут же заинтересовался Майкрофт.  
Инспектор посмотрел на него с решимостью человека, готового скорей откусить себе язык, чем выдать врагу военную тайну. Холмс-старший задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Зачем вы пришли? – тяжело дыша, спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Собственно, именно за этим, - пожал плечами Майкрофт. – Убедиться, что с вами все в порядке. Учитывая то, чем вы занимались последние три недели, это показалось мне разумным.  
Лестрейд удивился так, что на мгновение даже забыл о своих проблемах. Нет, он был в курсе того, что старший брат его персонифицированной головной боли достаточно хорошо к нему относится. Достаточно для того, чтобы учтиво здороваться, одергивать Шерлока, когда тот в его присутствии начинал высказываться об умственных способностях инспектора и его команды, и даже время от времени приглашать самого себя к Лестрейду в кабинет «на чашечку кофе» (кофе он, кстати, каждый раз приносил с собой – в двойном экземпляре). Но даже будучи не в своем уме, инспектор не принял бы это за проявление какой-то особой симпатии. Иллюзий он не питал. И отдавал себе отчет в том, что Майкрофт общается с ним исключительно ради брата, а все эти проявления внимания – не более чем дань вежливости человеку, который здорово облегчает ему жизнь.  
Но даже прекрасно все это понимая, Лестрейд ничего не смог с собой поделать. Через несколько месяцев подобного общения он осознал, что влип. Причем влип по полной: шансы на то, что «мистер Совершенство» ответит ему взаимностью, были столь же высоки, как те, что папа римский примет ислам. Проще говоря, стремились к нулю. Настолько, что инспектор даже мысли об этом не допускал. И после каждой встречи тупо надирался в ближайшем баре, разбавляя алкоголем глухую тоску.  
Именно поэтому Холмс-старший был последним, кого Лестрейд хотел бы сейчас видеть (хотя его организм был с ним категорически не согласен).  
\- Мне кажется, вам нужна помощь, инспектор. – Спокойный голос вернул его с небес на землю (а заодно и к насущным проблемам, черт бы их побрал).  
«Да уйди же ты!» - взмолился про себя Лестрейд, а вслух повторил:  
\- Все в порядке.  
Все было не в порядке. Все было настолько не в порядке, что инспектор всерьез задумался, может ли человек действительно умереть от спермотоксикоза, и не станет ли он первым, у кого это получится.  
Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по губам. Инспектор мысленно взвыл, но опять же ничего не смог с собой поделать - тут же прикипел к ним взглядом.  
«Прекрати сейчас же! - Он скрипнул зубами. - Ты же только хуже делаешь, придурок! Он же обо всем догадается, и больше ты его не увидишь!»  
Ничего не помогало. Лестрейд представил, как тянется через стол, хватает Майкрофта за галстук и впивается в его рот поцелуем, раздвигая губы языком, а потом…  
Инспектор застонал и уронил голову на стол. Четыре раза подряд.  
– Может быть, вызвать врача? – Майкрофт был явно обеспокоен. - Инспектор! - На плечо Лестрейду опустилась теплая рука.  
Теплая? Черта-с-два! Горячая! Обжигающая даже сквозь одежду. В голове будто бомба взорвалась.  
Лестрейд взвыл и бросился бежать – в ванную. Больше терпеть он не мог.

До ванной он не добежал. Виной тому был Майкрофт собственной персоной, а точнее, его длинные ноги. Которые он так необдуманно выставил в проход, и за которые Лестрейд, и так нетвердо державшийся на ногах, конечно же, зацепился. И упал - прямиком Майкрофту на колени.  
Что там говорил по этому поводу старик Мерфи? Хуже быть уже не может? Три раза «Ха!».  
Майкрофт вцепился в его плечи, не давая голове инспектора встретиться со столешницей, хотя Лестрейд бы предпочел именно это.  
\- Отпусти меня БЫСТРО!!! – прохрипел он, судорожно пытаясь подняться. Организм выл и стонал, требуя – наоборот – прижаться как можно крепче.  
\- Тихо! – властно приказал Майкрофт. – У тебя приступ паники. В таких случаях нужно повысить давление – сжать посильнее. – Что он и продемонстрировал, сжав плечи Лестрейда стальной хваткой.  
\- Идиот! – простонал тот. – Какая, к черту, паника? Долбаный кокс подействовал на меня как пачка виагры! Убери руки, тебе говорят. Я за себя не отвечаю!  
Майкрофт будто не слышал.  
\- Майкрофт! – взмолился Лестрейд. – Отпусти. Я же сейчас тебя изнасилую! – Он до крови прикусил губу, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Его трясло как в лихорадке.  
Майкрофт продолжал его держать.  
Стоп.  
Майкрофт продолжал его держать.  
ЧТО?!  
Он правильно понял, или…  
«ГОСПОДИБОЖЕМОЙ! – пронеслось у него в голове. – ПАПА РИМСКИЙ ПРИНЯЛ ИСЛАМ?»  
Он замер, весь дрожа, не в силах поверить. Кажется, он даже перестал дышать. И только когда теплые – горячие! – губы коснулись сзади его шеи, он позволил себе вздохнуть, и поверить, и застонать от облегчения, выворачиваясь из обнимающих его рук.  
И – госопдигосподигосподинаконец-то! – впиться поцелуем в эти губы. Жадным, ненасытным, звериным поцелуем - если бы звери умели целоваться, они делали бы это именно так. Рыча, захлебываясь и поскуливая. Сминая, кусая и зализывая. Втягивая в себя чужой запах, впитывая его даже не носом – всеми порами, до самого краешка, до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
Надолго его не хватило – еще бы! Он даже расстегнуться не успел. Какое там расстегнуться – он до себя даже не дотронулся!  
Лестрейд замычал одновременно от стыда и облегчения и уткнулся носом Майкрофту в шею.  
\- Тихо… тихо… - шептал тот, прижимая его к себе. – Все хорошо.  
\- Чего тут хорошего? – немного отдышавшись, скорбно пробубнил Лестрейд, не зная, как теперь смотреть ему в глаза. – Жарко, мокро и до чертиков стыдно. Как мальчишка на первом свидании: спасибо, дорогая, я уже. Можешь не раздеваться.  
Майкрофт фыркнул.  
\- А мне понравилось.  
\- Хм? – удивился Лестрейд.  
\- Надеюсь, мы на этом не закончим? - вкрадчиво осведомился Майкрофт.  
\- Хм, - улыбнулся Лестрейд. – Определенно, нет. – Он наконец-то отлепился от вкусно пахнущей шеи и смущенно посмотрел Холмсу-старшему в глаза. Тот усмехнулся и взъерошил ему волосы.  
\- Давай-ка в душ, - предложил он.  
\- Вместе? – с надеждой спросил Лестрейд: его «определенно» имело под собой веские основания. Трех минут не прошло, с ума сойти!  
\- Непременно, - заверил его Майкрофт. – Иди, я к тебе присоединюсь.  
Инспектор со вздохом покинул гостеприимные колени и послушно потопал в ванную. 

Майкрофт, как и обещал, присоединился к нему через несколько минут. Свою одежду он где-то потерял, равно как и обувь. Их сменили обмотанное вокруг пояса полотенце и Лестрейдовы тапочки. Майкрофт деловито размотал полотенце (Лестрейд быстро отвернулся) и ступил босыми ногами на коврик.  
\- Повернись. – Прохладные руки легли инспектору на плечи.  
\- Э-э-э… может, не надо? – Он покраснел.  
Тихий смешок, быстрый поцелуй в мокрую шею, руки, сомкнувшиеся у него на… ух ты!  
\- Какая полезная примесь, - промурлыкал Майкрофт ему в ухо. – Надо узнать состав.  
Лестрейд рассмеялся и, развернувшись, притянул его к себе под душ.  
\- Спинку потрешь? – спросил он, улыбаясь.  
Вместо ответа Майкрофт нашарил на полке гель для душа.  
Ну что сказать, спинку-то он потер, и не только спинку. Но лучше б он этого не делал. Несколько движений сколькой от геля рукой, и…  
\- Твою мать, - обреченно простонал инспектор ему в губы. – Опять!  
Майкрофт довольно усмехнулся.  
\- Это невыносимо, - пожаловался Лестрейд, опускаясь на колени. – Хорошенького же ты обо мне будешь мнения!  
\- Судя по тому, чем ты сейчас собираешься заняться… Ашшш! – Майкрофт не договорил, вместо этого вцепившись ему в волосы.  
\- Продолжай, продолжай… - подбодрил его инспектор и, примерившись, лизнул еще раз.  
\- Не… кхрмм… не отвлекайся, - попросил Майкрофт, прижимаясь лопатками к кафелю.  
\- Если что не так – кричи, - предупредил его Лестрейд прежде, чем приняться за дело как следует. – Я в этом деле новичок.  
Майкрофт в ответ зашипел, как кот. Кажется, это заявление нашло горячий отклик в его… хм… душе. Лестрейд ухмыльнулся и постарался применить все свои знания о данном предмете, конечно, с поправкой на то, что в этот раз он выступал в другой роли.  
Судя по звукам, которые издавал Майкрофт, получалось у него неплохо. Сам же он просто наслаждался - и не только звуками. Он никогда не думал, что доставлять удовольствие таким способом окажется так приятно. Возможно, все дело было в том, кому именно он его доставлял.  
Заменяя недостаток опыта энтузиазмом, инспектор вскоре был вознагражден коротким стоном, и тут же Майкрофт попытался отстранить его голову, очевидно, не желая шокировать «новичка» слишком большой для первого раза дозой… хм… информации.  
Не тут-то было. Лестрейд всегда был прилежным учеником и не собирался упускать свой шанс узнать что-то новое. Впившись пальцами в чужие бедра, он протестующе замычал, и знания тут же потекли в него щедрой рекой.  
Господи, ему даже это понравилось! Немудрено – если учесть, как Майкрофт при этом стонал. Невозмутимый Майкрофт! Хладнокровный, сдержанный Майкрофт, контролирующий все на свете!  
Инспектор был в восторге. Так он не гордился собой даже тогда, когда единственный раз в жизни опередил Шерлока, разработав версию, которую тот счел несостоятельной. А когда Майкрофт, опустившись – практически упав – рядом с ним на колени, поцеловал его с такой нежностью, что у него чуть кости не расплавились, Лестрейд окончательно уверился, что дело того стоило. Тем более, что он опять был в полной боевой готовности – ну надо же!  
\- Вот черт, - вздохнул он.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на него вопросительно. Инспектор глазами указал ему на проблему. Майкрофт плотоядно ухмыльнулся и жестом велел ему подняться. Лестрейд послушался. Холмс-старший зачем-то помассировал горло, потом бросил на инспектора коварный взгляд и демонстративно облизнулся.  
А потом открыл рот и одним плавным движением вобрал… ГОСПОДИБОЖЕМОЙ!!!  
Лестрейд вытаращил глаза и, хватая ртом воздух, смотрел (и, конечно же, ощущал – дададада!!!), как работает профессионал. Слава богу, Майкрофт придерживал его за бедра: кончая, инспектор чуть не свалился ха борт - у него в прямом смысле подкосились ноги. Так что дело обошлось только сорванной занавеской.  
\- Твою мать! – потрясенно резюмировал он, глядя на Майкрофта квадратными глазами.  
Тот лукаво подмигнул и облизнулся еще раз - потрясающе похабно. Причем «потрясающе» превалировало.  
\- Научишь? – выдохнул Лестрейд.  
Майкрофт в ответ рассмеялся и вытолкал его из душа.

Десять минут спустя они сидели на кухне и пили чай. Есть было нечего, но это никого не волновало: у Лестрейда наркотик напрочь отбил аппетит, ну а Майкрофт, как обычно, сидел на диете. На взгляд инспектора - совершенно напрасно: жиру в нем было не больше, чем в гладильной доске.  
Воплощение британского правительства опять расположилось на любимой табуретке хозяина, непринужденно поджав под себя ногу, и с удовольствием прихлебывало чай из пакетика «с таком» - поразительное зрелище, если вдуматься. Сам Лестрейд залпом выдул две чашки (пересохшая слизистая требовала увлажнения) и теперь любовался им, улыбаясь как идиот.  
Особенно коленками. Или нет – руками. Про губы лучше даже не думать, думать нужно о чем-нибудь безопасном. Вот, к примеру, о веснушках.  
Лестрейд с удовольствием подумал о веснушках. Веснушки были просто очаровательны.  
«Интересно, а на спине их много? – Он как-то не успел разглядеть. – На плечах точно много – так и светятся, а вот на спине? И… хм… ниже?»  
А вот об этом думать точно не стоило.  
«Твою же мать! – застонал про себя Лестрейд. – Да сколько можно, в самом-то деле?»  
\- Майкрофт, - несчастным голосом позвал он.  
Тот поднял глаза, оценил его смущенную физиономию и понимающе усмехнулся:  
\- Что, опять?  
Инспектор виновато развел руками. Майкрофт поставил чашку на стол и решительно встал.  
\- Пошли.  
Лестрейд поспешно вскочил и последовал за ним в спальню.

Они упали на кровать, яростно целуясь. «Звериные инстинкты» Лестрейда снова включились, и он с рычанием подмял под себя Майкрофта, покрывая его тело поцелуями, больше похожими на укусы. Впрочем, тот не возражал, наоборот – выгибался навстречу, прижимая к себе его голову, и только вздрагивал, когда губы инспектора каким-то безошибочным чутьем находили на его теле самые чувствительные точки.  
«Веснушки», - всплыло в голове у Лестрейда, и он рывком перевернул Майкрофта на живот.  
Веснушки требовалось пересчитать – губами, конечно, - разведать основные места их дислокации и лично познакомиться с каждой. Особенно это касалось тех смелых путешественниц, которые забрели далеко от своих товарок – несомненно, в поисках приключений.  
К концу этого милого знакомства Майкрофт извивался под ним, матерясь в полный голос: обнаружив самых отважных аборигенок на ожидаемом месте, Лестрейд так увлекся, что продолжил свои исследования там, где веснушек в принципе быть не может.  
\- Т-т-твою же мать, Грег! – Майкрофт изогнулся в пояснице, заставляя инспектора приподняться. – Давай уже, черт тебя дери!  
\- Больно же будет, - прохрипел тот. – Надо чем-нибудь намазать…  
\- Ты и так уже намазал, - простонал Майкрофт. – Куда уж больше? Давай, тебе говорят!  
\- Ну… ладно, - согласился Лестрейд и «дал».  
Майкрофт упал лицом в подушку, комкая простыни. Кажется, он начал материться еще громче (может, даже выдавал государственные тайны), но умная подушка все заглушала.  
Инспектор же продолжал «давать» по экспоненте и делал это до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не забился под ним подбитой птицей, выплевывая ругательства вперемешку с пухом и перьями: подушку он все-таки убил. Очевидно, во избежание разглашения государственных тайн.  
Этого зрелища (а также некоторых сопутствующих ощущений) Лестрейду хватило выше крыши. Он упал на Майкрофта, содрогаясь всем телом, и щедро поделился с ним всем, чем только мог (не то чтобы он много мог – четвертый раз за два часа, имейте же совесть! – но честно отдал все, что имел).  
\- Тьфу, - сплюнул Майкрофт последнее перышко. – Подушки у тебя…  
\- Зубы у тебя! – парировал Лестрейд, целуя «убийцу» в затылок, и скатился с него на спину, раскинувшись как морская звезда. – Боже, это было… было… - Он мечтательно закатил глаза. – «Потрясающе» звучит банально, да?  
Майкрофт усмехнулся, но отвечать не стал – был занят изгнанием неугодных. А именно – драной подушки, завернутой в мокрую простыню. Разобравшись с этим, он нагло стянул подушку у хозяина и улегся, небрежно прикрывшись уголком одеяла.  
Лестрейд повернулся на бок и подпер рукой голову, глядя на него с улыбкой.  
\- Что? – Майкрофт вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Так, - пожал плечами Лестрейд. Не объяснять же, что он «банально» счастлив. Майкрофт усмехнулся и притянул его к себе. Инспектор устроился у него на плече, для надежности придавив свое «счастье» ногой (а ну как сбежит?). «Счастье» поморщилось.  
\- Что? – тут же встревожился Лестрейд. Он приподнялся, пытливо заглядывая Майкрофту в лицо. – Тебе неудобно? Давай я…  
\- Лежи, террорист, - успокоил его тот. – Все нормально. Просто последствия долгого… хм… воздержания.  
Лестрейд тут же расплылся в улыбке. Майкрофт хмыкнул и вернул его на место, обняв рукой за шею (тоже для надежности, надо полагать).  
Инспектор был уверен, что не уснет, и не собирался спать. Он тихо лежал, здороваясь со знакомыми веснушками (читай – целуя Майкрофта в плечо), когда простыни словно всосали его.

Туманное утро сменило дождливую ночь, робко заглядывая в темные окна.  
Майкрофт Холмс, полностью одетый, сидел на краю измятой постели и смотрел на мирно спящего человека, в которого он был давно и безнадежно влюблен.  
Майкрофт в очередной – в третий, кажется? – раз собрался с силами, чтобы подняться и уйти – уйти навсегда, уйти из его жизни, уйти, чтобы больше никогда его не видеть – и снова остался сидеть.  
«Еще минуточку», - прошептал внутри умоляющий голос, и Майкрофт со вздохом повернулся, глядя на спящего с грустной нежностью. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, тот улыбнулся во сне.  
Майкрофт знал, что должен это сделать, иначе будет хуже, будет стократ больней - когда недоумение в карих глазах сменится шоком, презрением и отвращением… но он по-прежнему сидел на краю кровати и думал, какую же ошибку совершил.  
Он ведь ничего подобного не планировал. Не собирался идти на поводу у своих чувств, не собирался пользоваться состоянием Лестрейда, и уж тем более не собирался позволять тому воспользоваться собой.  
Но когда инспектор оказался на его коленях… когда он почувствовал, как того трясет от возбуждения… как Лестрейд судорожно пытается подняться, не замечая, что его рука намертво вцепилась в полу чужого пиджака, Майкрофт попросту не выдержал. Сорвался, как наркоман при виде шприца с героином.  
Один раз, пообещал он себе. Один единственный раз я получу то, что не могу ни купить, ни украсть, ни выменять, ни отнять.  
О том, что это можно получить в подарок, он даже не задумывался. Он хорошо изучил Грегори Лестрейда. Мужчины того никогда не интересовали, и уж подавно его не мог заинтересовать некто Майкрофт Холмс. Как можно полюбить того, кого боишься?  
Одно то, как инспектор вздрагивал при его появлении, говорило о многом. Даже если не брать в расчет прочего – учащенного пульса (реакция на опасность), расширенных зрачков (то же самое), нежелания самому идти на контакт (а ведь он давно дал ему свой номер), явного страха при вторжении Холмса-старшего в его личное пространство (проверено неоднократно), а также того, что после их встреч инспектору немедленно требовалось выпить, а потом ругать про себя Майкрофта на все корки (Холмс неплохо читал по губам), - только этого было достаточно, чтобы понять - некоторым мечтам суждено навсегда остаться мечтами.  
Один раз, повторял про себя Майкрофт. Я получу его один раз и заодно излечусь от этой нелепой страсти. Он сейчас так возбужден, что трахнет кого угодно, хоть папу римского. Как трахнет любое подвернувшееся под руку тело – мужское ли, женское, - обращая на него внимание не больше, чем на собственную руку, когда требуется срочно достичь разрядки. Быстро, жестко, равнодушно. То, что нужно, чтобы разочароваться в человеке раз и навсегда.  
Майкрофт страдальчески сморщился. Как же он ошибся! Вместо того, чтобы вылечить его от болезни, лекарство сделало ее хронической. Но кто же мог предположить, что Лестрейд окажется таким?  
Этой ночью его не трахали – его любили. Любили так, как никто никогда не любил и, скорее всего, не полюбит. И как же горько было сознавать, что все это было действием долбаного наркотика. Что вся эта страсть, любовь и щедрость, все это... счастье достанется кому-то другому. Потому что, будучи в своем уме, инспектор не подошел бы к Майкрофту Холмсу и на три фута. И не подойдет.  
Он чувствовал себя, как слепец, которому на минуту вернули зрение, а потом опять его отняли. Как рыбак, услышавший русалочье пение и обреченный вечно скитаться в надежде услышать его еще раз. Как вкусивший запретного плода Адам, перед которым навсегда захлопнулись ворота рая.  
Один из самых могущественных людей на Земле сидел на краю измятой постели и был абсолютно, потрясающе, невозможно несчастлив.

Лестрейд выплывал из сна, как лодка выплывает из тумана – медленно исчезая там, медленно появляясь тут. Он улыбнулся, сам еще не зная, почему, и тут же вспомнил – Майкрофт. У него теперь есть Майкрофт. Кстати, а где же он?  
Он похлопал рукой по одеялу и недоуменно нахмурился, когда пальцы наткнулись на знакомую ткань пиджака.  
Он открыл глаза. Майкрофт сидел на краю кровати, облаченный в костюм, и смотрел на него непонятным взглядом.  
\- Ты куда это собрался? – хриплым со сна голосом спросил инспектор и бросил взгляд на часы. – Пять утра. Ну-ка иди сюда!  
\- Опять? – как-то обреченно вздохнул Майкрофт. – Я думал, все уже выветрилось.  
\- Давно уже, - подтвердил Лестрейд. – Иначе бы я не заснул. Не бойся, я теперь как минимум три дня на такие подвиги не способен. Ты в полной безопасности.  
\- Тогда зачем? – каким-то деревянным голосом выдавил Майкрофт.  
Улыбка Лестрейда погасла как лампочка.  
\- Ах вот оно что, - пробормотал он. – Ну что ж. - Он нашарил на полу возле кровати пижамные штаны, натянул их и пошлепал в ванную. – Не смею задерживать, - бросил он через плечо перед тем, как захлоп… нет - аккуратно, очень аккуратно прикрыть за собой дверь. Не дождетесь.  
Он почистил зубы, зачем-то тщательно побрился (наверное, затем, чтобы этот… рыжий за это время гарантированно убрался из его дома) и вышел из ванной, полный решимости забыть сегодняшнюю ночь, и Майкрофта Холмса, и папу римского заодно.  
С папой проблем не было, а вот с Майкрофтом возникли сложности. Трудно забыть того, кто по-прежнему сидит на твоей кровати и ковыряет твой паркет кончиком пресловутого зонта.  
У Лестрейда отлегло от сердца. Да что он, в самом деле? Забыл, с кем имеет дело?  
Он подошел к кровати и решительно отобрал у Майкрофта зонт. Тот (Майкрофт, не зонт) поднял голову и посмотрел на него совершенно больными глазами.  
\- Как я мог забыть, что ты тоже Холмс? – покачал головой инспектор и, наклонившись, осторожно его поцеловал.  
Глаза Майкрофта расширились. Мгновение он неверяще смотрел на Лестрейда, а потом ответил на поцелуй – так, словно они не виделись по меньшей мере лет семьдесят.  
\- Ух! – выдохнул инспектор, когда его наконец отпустили на свободу. – Ну и что в таком случае это было? – поинтересовался он, продолжая расстегивать на Майкрофте рубашку. От пиджака с жилетом он его уже избавил – сам не заметил как.  
\- Ты о чем? – не понял тот, помогая себя разоблачать.  
\- Ты чего мне голову морочишь? – Лестрейд быстро перестелил постель и достал из шкафа еще одну подушку. Бросил ее в изголовье, упал на кровать и повторил: – Ну-ка иди сюда!  
Майкрофт послушался. Инспектор подгреб его поближе к себе и накрыл их одеялом. – Вот видишь, - сказал он. – Понимаешь человеческую речь. Что изменилось?  
\- Как давно ты меня любишь? – вместо ответа спросил Майкрофт.  
Лестрейд прикинул.  
\- Года два. А ты меня?  
\- Чуть больше.  
\- Столько времени зря потеряли, - посетовал инспектор.  
\- Мог бы мне сказать.  
\- Шутишь? Я думал, ты меня убьешь. Сам-то чего молчал?  
\- Я был уверен, что мужчины тебя не привлекают.  
\- Только один, - согласился Лестрейд. – Ты и правда решил, что все дело в кокаине?  
Майкрофт взял его руку и поцеловал в ладонь.  
\- Перемудрил, - улыбнулся инспектор. – Понятно. С кем не бывает. Спи, умник.  
Майкрофт послушно повернулся на бок. Лестрейд обнял его со спины. Майкрофт нашарил его кисть и прижал ее к груди. Инспектор счастливо вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Через пять минут он их открыл.  
\- Твою же мать! – шепотом выругался он.  
Насчет трех дней он явно погорячился.

fin


End file.
